Anécdotas asombrosas de League of Legends
by Christopher Stark
Summary: Historias con elementos fantásticos y aventuras inagotables para nuestros queridos protagonistas. ¿Quiénes son las personas de las que hablamos?
1. Introducción

Hola querido público, soy Stark, el encargado de mantener las siguientes historias interesantes, con elementos fantásticos y aventuras inagotables para nuestros queridos protagonistas. ¿Quiénes son las personas de las que hablamos? Nada más y nada menos que simples personas, leíste bien, personas comunes y corrientes que quisieron convertirse en lo que todo niño ambicioso desea: un participante más de la Liga de leyendas. Hay que dejar algo en claro, no son historias de superhéroes ni mucho menos, no hay buenos ni malos (o tal vez sí), las tragedias no son imposibles y los protagonistas son fácilmente vulnerables.

Bueno, espero que les haya interesado la introducción, comencemos.


	2. ¡Sorpresa!

-¿Puedes oírme?

La oscuridad era profunda, mi mente se perdió por un largo tiempo y no recuerdo lo que estaba pasando. Aquellas palabras se repetían durante largos periodos de tiempo, me estaba volviendo loco. Siento que algo me está apretando los brazos.

-¡Responde! ¿Qué carajos pasó?

Todo se vuelve claro, aparecieron luces brillantes que poco a poco se fueron difuminando hasta descifrar el horrible acto al que había presenciado. Cuatro personas decapitadas se amontonaban en una pila mientras las cabezas clavadas en el techo sonreían de una forma tan absurda que casi me da un ataque. La habitación, según los objetos apenas reconocibles, hacía entender que era el cuarto de una pareja casada, los muebles de madera se volvieron astillas esparcidas acompañadas por la antigua joyería de la dueña, ahora adornado con un líquido rojo y espeso, la cama estaba debajo del montón de cadáveres.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No puedo recordarlo. Veo con más atención los cuerpos, no, ahora son pedazos de carne esparcidos, la ropa fue cortada, arrancada y quemada. Lo que sostiene las cabezas es un conjunto de cuchillos de cocina, cada una atravesando los ojos. ¡Qué hilarante! El que causó esto fue bastante piadoso con ellos, después de cortarle la cabeza les quitó la vista para que no se vean sufrir, provocando que estás sonrían.

¿Ah? ¿Por qué carajos pensé semejante estupidez? Algo me está pasando, debería estar asustado y conmocionado, sin embargo, me siento feliz. Sí, esto no es más que una gran comedia irónica de un extraño sueño de la cual despertaré pronto. Veo al hombre a mi lado, todo el tiempo estuvo gritándome, parece un poco nervioso, tal vez deba contarle un chiste.

-Deberías relajarte un poco, podrías perder la cabeza.

-¿Qué mierda? No… ¡Aléjate monstruo!

-¿Por qué tan serio? Es solo una broma jujujuju.

Quizás si le enseño unos malabares con mis cuchillos lo haga reír… ¿Dónde los dejé? Miro mi cuerpo y me doy cuenta que me falta la mano izquierda. Mi ropa se volvió totalmente roja. No le doy importancia y subo la pila de muertos hasta llegar al techo (me sentí escalador de montañas profesional), ¡Vaya! Pero si es papá, que sorpresa, no pensé que fuera a visitarme, también están mamá y sus hermanos. Sostengo sus cabezas mientras saco los cuchillos y les doy un beso de bienvenida a cada uno. Los acomodo en la esquina mientras me preparo para el espectáculo.

Volteo hacia la puerta y descubro que el buen hombre desapareció, salgo de la habitación y lo visualizo cruzando la puerta de la calle. ¡No puedo dejar que se vaya sin haberle sacado una sonrisa! Corro rápidamente por la puerta y en un dos por tres consigo atraparlo. Tomo uno de los cuchillos y le atravieso la espalda una y otra vez. La gente sale corriendo asustada sin motivo alguno. Llevo al hombre de nuevo a la casa, tal vez unos clavos en su cara lo hagan sonreír ¡Para siempre! Jujujuju.

Ha sido un buen día, mañana llevaré mi espectáculo por toda la ciudad. Me pongo mi pijama y me dirijo al cuarto de mis padres. Hace mucho que no dormíamos juntos. Me meto entre el suave tórax de mi padre y uso la pierna de mi madre como almohada.

-Buenas noches familia.

" _Te salió el tiro por la culata"…_

 _El periódico escribió el siguiente artículo:_

 _Un homicidio múltiple ocurrió la noche ** de **** en la cual se encontraron seis cuerpos en una casa al centro de la ciudad. Cinco fueron mutilados y decapitados con la extraña característica de ser forzados a sonreír con clavos. El sexto cuerpo fue encontrado en la calle, y a diferencia del resto de cadáveres, la víctima murió completa a excepción de la piel que le fue arrancada, sus ojos fueron calcinados._


End file.
